legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
King Julien XIII
King Julien XIII is a dance obsessed, egotistic, fun loving lemur who is funny as hell but annoys people with this trait as well such as Emperor X, John Tangelo and others. King Julien actually became king because his uncle King Julien passed the crown to his nephew because the king was predicted to be sacrificed to the fossa. Greatest Strength: His quick speed and irritability (at times) Greatest Weakness: His stupidity (despite this it makes him too dumb to fool sometimes and actually helps at times) Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Maurice, Mort, Pinkie Pie, Pinky, Spike, Django of the Dead, Jorgen Von Strangle, Shane ,Sandor Clegane, Leni Loud Worst Enemies: Paddywhack, Discord (Formerly), Savio the Snake, King Julian XII Voiced by: Danny Jacobs Personality King Julian is a short naked animal with a leafy crown and a funny loving attitude. He may be short, but he has a massive ego which gets on many heroes' nerves. He's like the Cosmo of the Disney Angels or the Billy of The P Team. Many people particularly Emperor X would like to do nothing but kill him for how idiotic he acts. Despite his ego and jerkiness he willingly wants to help the heroes against bitter enemies and has a good friendship with some of the heroes. He is also quite selfish and thinks he is better than everyone on top of being really vain and egoistical though he's not as bad as Pizza Steve. He is also a man child in his personality. Regardless he has a great friendship with fellow members Bender, Skipper, Django, Spike, Pinkie Pie,and Jorgen Von Strangle. He is also quite lazy and thinks he shouldn't do things like walk because he's a king. However he can be a okay guy as when something bad happened to Skipper and Heloise in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil, he went out of his way to help Bender, Finn, Django, Sari, Tuxedo and Gabriel and get them back. He also rather often hangs with Bender, Skipper and the others and even participates in their nut job ideas such as creating a music band with them and getting to dance his brains out. He has also been used frequently in Leni Loud's fashion shows which Heloise caught on camera on occasion to his embarrassment though he likes the tutu admittingly. His Relationships varies with the others, as while Django, Pinkie and Spike genuinely like him and aren't annoyed by him, Skipper and Jorgen both really get annoyed by Julian at times and Jorgen often punches him when Julian annoys him while Skipper annoys him and they yell at him when they annoy him, yet they won't hesitate to save him or let him work with them. Bender and Finn though really vary, Since Julian doesn't bother Bender like he does with the other two but his stupidity does annoy Bender at times, Meanwhile Finn doesn't like being used as a guinea pig for Julian's ideas like when Julian roofed Finn thinking it would calm him down but Finn does care about Julian. While Rick talks down Julian a hell of a lot in spite of them barley knowing each other calling Julian the Self Proclaimed King of Jackasses. Occupation (s): Self proclaimed King of the Lemurs, Lord of the Ringtails, Member of M.O.D.A.B, 5th in command of The B Team, B Team Film Director and Photographer, Resident at Sugarcube Corner (Tried to become a baker but knows nothing about baking at least without Pinkie teaching him) Appearances The V Team Island Adventure King Julian debuted in The V team Island Adventure as the comic relief of Bender's group. Everyone bemoaned him being around due to his obnoxious and selfish personality. Despite this, Bender kept Julian in the team and he provided his usefulness on a couple of occasions. Julian eventually became friends with Bender, Skipper, Ice King and some of the others as they enjoyed his company and saw him less annoying then most . Even during the recovery King Julian continued helping Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen with their mission against Uka Uka and unfortunately earned X's anger for peeking in on his wife and his hatred when Bender, Eddy and their teams helped the Children of the Autobots against the Master. King Julian just loves pestering X like he does with Skipper because he's fun loving and it annoys people. The Great Time Travel Adventure He then returned with Bender and the others for the Great Time Travel Adventure and was introduced to Dib and the others, most of the others were bothered by his personality so Skipper and Bender kept him around them so he wouldn't get killed by the others since Dib and many of the others would not tolerate Julian and his crazy behavior and would rather want him killed The Grand Summer Season Trek After that King Julian wins a invitation to a vacation on Isle Defino and invites Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise and Django of the Dead to join him as they leave for a cruise line. Unfortunately Julian is outraged that Vilgax and his men forced him and the others to abandon it. So he gives the assholes what's coming to them Julian style. He seems to have become more loyal to his friends especially Bender and Skipper his two best friends, Alongside them he meets their arch-rival Trevalyn and Julian is strapped to a toilet as part 1 of Trevalyn's revenge plan. Julian breaks down in tears at the thought of dying but with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Spike's help Julian is saved from it and he teases Skipper for his tear about never spending time with Julian. When the group is stuck in the CIA, King Julian is the one who manages to plan the escape and then he goes with Bender, Heloise, Skipper and Jorgen to Nevada ala train and acts like Gomer Pyle to Skipper's annoyance when they try entering the base. King Julian despite his stupidity shows great insight at how to get through Fire Grotto and how Flame Princess could want Finn. Alongside Bender, Skipper and others he manages to save Finn. In another moment of insight King Julian manages to save the Shadowness' life with help from Snake and House as he injects Foxdie in it knowing that there was no time. King Julian then gets another big moment when they go into a haunted house and search for 3 elements where he re-encounters Paddywhack and he doesn't know what to do until Spike tells him he can just use what he hates most so he tricks Paddywhack to stepping on his feet so Julian could use ghost tools to beat the crap out of him and save his friends. King Julian then helps Bender, Jorgen and Skipper get Brick and Butch back on their side with a scare em straight skit. Once more King Julian show his true care about his friends as he is the one who decides to take Strange in by calling Interpol on him for his actions. King Julian then tags with his friends Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Ice King into the caves and helps rescue Santa from Trevalyn since he and Santa go back a long way back in Julian's old home Madagascar. Then he goes with Spike and being an idiot wakes up the giant dragon they were trying not to wake up. King Julien plays a role in Crocker`s defeat thanks to his stupidity when he and Billy fiddle with Crocker to save Jorgen from him. King Julien then manages to save Pinkie Pie from Discord's mind control and then he leads the ponies to Discord just in time to defeat him King Julien during his vacation goes to Slade's wedding to Celes Chere and reveals that he loves Pinkie Pie, and fortunately for him Pinkie Pie likes him too. Totally Mobian Spies He stays on the team for Iron Queen and he wanted to take Pinkie Pie because he loves her and cares about her. King Julien acts like a insane driver when the team takes to The B Team Planemobile when he kicks the vehicle like Peter Griffin which annoys everyone expect for Pinkie Pie. Then he as one of the 7 already known members of the Team Before The Grand Summer Season Trek he tries to figure out with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Django, Heloise and Meowth how to meet their friends while not exposing their new ones. King Julien re-meets up with Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Pinky and The Brain and is excited to work with them again. Julian goes with the team and rides Pinkie Pie through out his level for both of them. Julian flies into the castle of dreamland and meets King Dedede and Escargoon followed shortly by Pinkie Pie. The two watch the Emblem parents being murdered by Anton Chigurh and they re-meet with everyone afterwards this murder. After their dealing with Magic Man while they wait he, Bender, Skipper and Finn are all have a puking contest in order to determine who eats the last pie in the fridge. King Julian goes with Pinkie to get cool recipes for Sugarcube Corners when they encounter Soldius Snake who reveals the man they encountered was Anton Cheigurth the man who killed the penguins, tried to kill Ed and the one who brought Shining Armor to Veger. Julian worried and knows that he has to tell Skipper. King Julian once again encounters Anton Chigurh at the Castle of Disney while he and the others are learning Soldius' plans he is not surprised as he is the only character apart from Soldius and Pinkie Pie who know him. Julian is in league with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Twilight, Phineas, Isabella and Pinkie Pie on their exploding candy plan which they plan to use on their human foes. Julian apparently tags with Bender in his plan but unlike the other main 4 he is unaware (or is he?) of their plan to get Bubblegum in the kingdom and yet manage to make them a functioning couple in spite of her duties. He also wonders why they are relying on Cortana to lead them. King Julian is now going back to his home as well as Bender's and Skipper's to stop Red Skull while singing New York New York with Pinkie Pie. Then he unselfishly helps Skipper, Bender and Django in kart racing that the team gets into to get the zoo. King Julian of course being rather selfish doesn't go with the team in Penguin HQ and he chooses to show Pinkie Pie the city. He returns from his tour and is taken by Bender and Skipper as they tell him that this emergency with Red Skull is personal for the three New York Yankees. King Julian helps the ponies against the Changelings and although he and the others put up a valiant fight he gets abducted by the Changelings and then is saved by Django, Finn and Profion. He then tags with Bender, Skipper, Django, Asami and Sandy to find the 4th one for them. King Julian through his stupidity get sucked into a pipe and get vacuum packed which the others get him out of. King Julian then meets Tak and Chadbot as he helps them through the factory. Like Bender, Skipper and Django he is confused about how Jimmy Neutron returned when he, Skipper and Bender saw his death happen. King Julian talks about Jimmy Neutron to Asami despite the fact he knows less about him than Bender or Skipper. King Julian then helps Jimmy Neutron take back Amnity Park and meets Danny Phantom. King Julian then helps his friends claim the lab back from Calamitous' toybots. King Julian then gets into Fairy World and saves the rest of the fairies and stops the Harvester. King Julian then gets back to the others and get a laugh out of Bender's rant at France. King Julian then helps Finn against Ricardio and learns about Ricardio's double agent nature King Julian goes with Bender, Heloise and Skipper to start the Halloween celebration. King Julian then goes with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Twilight, Heloise and Jimmy to see Bubblegum at the Candy Kingdom. He surprisingly calls Finn and Neutron on getting exciting for two boys kissing. King Julian comments on Boomer and Nina's relationship and Noob then asks him if he had a relationship. Julian talks about Pinkie Pie and with Xmas coming he decides to help Bender with his Xmas plans. King Julian decides to go after the Christmas tree wanting the best job and this forces Bender and Skipper to chase him. He steals the town tree with Pinkie and Q and he is nearly killed by humans when he gets saved by Bender and Skipper. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil King Julian appears alongside Finn, Django and Sari to help Bender, Tuxedo and Gabriel against their enemies. He was saddened by Skipper being turned a toy and fought extra hard to save Skipper showed how much he cares for Skipper. With the help of Bender, Tuxedo, Gabriel, Skipper, Heloise, Sari, Finn, Django and Marceline they do the job The Multi-Universal War of Destiny King Julian returns to help his friends mostly Bender, Skipper, Pinkie and Heloise against Discord and Sigma. Since Julian is still mad at Discord for what he did to Pinkie Pie. King Julian though starts this story by dancing in chocolate rain with Pinky while irritating The Brain. King Julian learns about Discord's return and complains about it since he hates Discord and Finn points out he said the exact same thing. Julian comes with the other 10 to get the crew rallied up for the fight to the villains. He participates in acquiring the first ring with the others.By the looks of it Julian and his friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Julian goes with the others and mistakes Spike for a badger and gets mauled. Julian then helps Skipper, Bender, Finn, Django, Heloise, Marceline and Sari get the Nerd out of jail. King Julian like Django and Starfire wonders about why Twilight is so devoted to Celestia. Julian participates in Mildew's torture and points out gruesome Mildew's death at the hands of Bender, Skipper and co is.. King Julian then during their fight with air forces barfs since he finds flying sick and looking down. He then overhears Axl's story King Julian is not trusting Hunson when he learns that he's helping them since Abadeer did help Dormammu and his group in their battle with him, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Heloise, Marceline, Sari, Django, Tuxedo and Gabriel. King Julian is separated from the girls and he works with the other guys to find them. He helps the Nerd face MOM in the final battle. Afterwards he decides to relax in Ponyville feeling he needs a vacation LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Julian returns when Lizbeth and Boomer manage to bring Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd and Darkwing and once they are revealed to not remember who they are, He helps recover their memory and then they go to the Paradise Lost kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assumes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. King Julian works with Edd and Darkwing to kill Neyla and he is surprisingly helpful. TGTTA 2 Julian is back once again to the irritation of many, and works with his friends to bring down Eobard Thawne. Along Finn, Django, Marceline and Colress they monitor Starfire rescue of Bender, and is happy to see Bender okay though he and Skipper still take shots at each other though in a less intense way than Joker and Deathstroke. It seems he may be motivated to rescue Pinkie Pie and Spike from Thawne like Twilight Sparkle is. He seems to have earned the intense dislike and annoyance of Rick Sanchez who takes a lot of shots at him called him dumb and a jackass. King Julian followed Bender and Skipper to get drunk with his friends and have a kids meal with them. He convinces them to try and have some fun instead of being so serious and determined and reignites their adventure passion and states that they choose it. He alongside Skipper and Bender get really drunk and have on heck of a night where Julian still needs to recover a bit. While the others are working on the time machine, Julian gets bored and starts annoying Jorgen and Skipper with popping sounds while Bender and Marceline are laughing at this. He, Jake and Django all left behind where they sound bored until Jake torments him with Bolvian Folk Music and this leads into an encounter with Alchemy who tries to arrest them, he and the others escape and get to Harry who tells them about Alchemy. He gets in trouble with the other two with Guzma and Darik and Reverb denounces all the heroes by deciding to hang with him which he calls flattery. Django gives him the boots of Truth and super speed which he uses before he is killed by Darik. Steven and Connie save him with the others before Darik does him in. He survives get washed away through Steven and finds Lydia who has the past selves of Dib and the others with her. Django, King Julian, Jake, Steven and Connie go looking for their duo and they get into a conversation with the Gems and washed away ultimately by Mark Mardon which he catches as someone tried to shoot him and that was Theo. He is ambushed and nearly killed by Deathstroke's followers, though Jorgen saves him and brings him back to the others. Julian brings Steven and Connie to the team and theorizes why Thawne would bring the legion together. King Julian works with the rest of Slade's team to stop Joker's Team from giving The Joker the parasites he had back to infect the multiverse. He and Django with Colress sneak in and steal the parasites though Dick Hardly arrives. and eats Julian and Ray leaving Heywood and Django to fight him which the former does directly, while Django jumps in to save Julian and give Ray his Atom suit to hurt him from the inside. Crowley teleports in and keeps Dick restrained so that Nate can save Julian and Ray Palmer. Phineas, Isabella, Julian, Django and Marceline all wake up from the bomb and they are right in front of Bender, Skipper and other past selves of the heroes. Marceline, Julian and Django are thought to be imposters but Marceline tells them that they are clones and they need help in getting back to their fellow clones. Past Bender and Skipper decide to indeed help them since he feels some connection to the 3. Phineas and Isabella ask about the two and what they can do, Past Bender believes they can help them find a way back to their friends. Past Bender and Past Skipper show the five their own personal weapon they and working with Jorgen to make. A Magic Cannon to use in case of emergency. Giving it to Phineas and Isabella they decide to head to the pond/swamp of their island so they scout a location next on their journey they're on against Uka Uka At the pool/Swamp it's a rather messy place for the crew to go through and Django complains as does Julian while Marceline bitch slaps them for this. Phineas and Isabella take out the magic cannon ready to shoot something and it turns the three have found the crew and FANG tries to kill the team with Eggman Nega and Darkwarrior Duck firing big guns at them with Past Bender and Django also firing their own beams while Marceline uses her own vampire powers on FANG to keep him from poisoning the other guys. Phineas leads Isabella, King Julian, Django and Marceline as they go through the ocean to find the rest if the team when Machete attacks intend on sinking their raft. He first throws King Julian in the water saying stupid people are the first to go, with Marceline angrily stating she'll save Julian when Django and Phineas work on blasting and attacking Machete who is taking hits like nothing until Isabella powers up the shots and does some damage to Machete. Darkwarrior tries to stun the team with his own laser gun though Django deflects back to Darkwarrior and kicks him in the water, Phineas and Isabella call him out for being brutal to Darkwarrior as he's still DW, Django says that duck is dead and that if he was Darkwing he would still try to be a good guy. Marceline comes out of the after having saving Julian and proceeds to call him a idiot for pissing off Machete intentionally. King Julian is brought into the Nightosphere empire to Alt Doof and Hunson Abadeer who team up with the heroes to the legion. He directly rescues Bender, Rick and Skipper with Ford's help and then they go back to the vanishing point where Julian fights the legion though he is killed in the fight. He is brought back through The Spear of Destiny after Toffee and Bill Cipher's defeat. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War TBA Friends and Enemies Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Maurice, Mort, Spike, Django of the Dead, Pinkie Pie, Jorgen Von Strangle Other Friends: The Penguins, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Marlene, Luciaus, Dr. Blowhole, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, the V Team, Dib and the others, Princess Bubblegum, The P Teams, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jack O' Lanturn, Princess Bubblegum, Snide, Dr. House, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Jimmy Neutron, Chadbot, Tak, Katara, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R,The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Saul Goodman, Starscream, Lydia, Colress, Suede, Rick Sanchez (Reluctantly since Rick hates his guts), Morty Smith, Amanda Payne, Steven Universe, Connie, Attari, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Ford Pines, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Enemies: Savio the Snake, Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, Taurus Bulba, Alt. Doof, The Master, Jack of Blades, The Joker, Vilgax and his allegiance, Discord, Paddywhack, Iron Queen, Anton Chigurh, Children of Megatron, Pete, Dormammu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kefka, The Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, AntiSora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka, Umleat, BIG Cheese, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Eobard Thawne, Dr. Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Relationships Bender Bender is King Julian's boss and one of his best friends. Julian joined him in The V Team Island Adventure and at first Bender found Julian annoying and a waste of space. Later, Julian became one of Bender's most trusted allies and followed Bender in every adventure. Julian for all his selfishness is very loyal to him, and will do whatever Bender asks him to do, despite his stupidity annoying him. Skipper Skipper gets very annoyed by Julian's personality and wildness. Skipper sees him as a brainless lemur and call him "ringtail" while Julian calls him "silly penguin" and annoys him. Julian and Skipper have a troublesome relationship, but they are still friends and on the same side. Like Bender, Julian listens to Skipper frequently and has saved Skipper's life on occasion. If Bender is somewhere, Skipper won't be far behind Bender and King Julian (with Heloise, Finn and Django) won't be fair behind Skipper. Emperor X Emperor X hates King Julian a lot to put mildly. X hates Julian for peeking at his wife in the bathroom during Bender, Skipper, Him and the others helping The Children of The Autobots saving Angewomon. X of course stills hates Julian but he has to accept they are on the same side and need to work together such as The Great Time Travel Adventure against Hunson Abadeer Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie has gone on to be one of King Julian's best friends like Bender and Skipper. Both of them share a sense of humor and quirkiness which makes their friends question them at times. Pinkie is very protective of him and defends him whenever he gets in trouble with someone namely Emperor X. Trivia * King Julian is one of the few Anti Heroes and Anti Villains as he does antagonistic things unintentionally and joins with the Penguins when it suits him or when he is needed. * King Julian has desired to be Skipper's best friend forever and to a degree he is alongside Bender and Heloise * Julian has no fantasies or desires since he has everything he wants already, such as a great home, his friends and his "queen." * Despite his stupidity, he can be smart when he wants to be and pull clever ideas. * He is one of the silliest and stupidest character's in the entire Multi-Universe * Every team needs a comic relief and Julian is this to The B Team * Skipper calls him "ringtail" as a nickname * he picks his nose * doesn't believe in "the talk." as evidenced with his talk on where babies come from * King Julian loves all music except German Folk Music it's his booty's weakness * His Best Friends are Bender, Skipper, Django and Pinkie Pie and his secondary best friends are Jorgen and Spike. Although he has virtotic relationships with Skipper and Jorgen due to their military and commando personality * King Julian may be dumb, but he is actually highly trusted in the B Team and is 3rd seniority after Bender and Skipper. He also is the most likely character after Skipper and Heloise to help Bender in his activities as TGSTT has shown. * Julian was the first member to join the B Team after it's was formed by Bender, Skipper, Jimmy Neutron Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Kowalski, Private, Marlene and Rico * He's fairly skilled with a Bo staff. * He knows how to play cards. * He was once in a crazy relationship with a bear named Sonya but she was killed by Paddywhack who wanted vengeance on the lemur, He eventually found love again with Pinkie Pie * He was one of three members of The B Team who lives in New York, Originally he was from Madagascar like his fellow lemur people. * Surprisingly as the series goes on Julian has became less of a jerk and more of a loyal friend to his allies. * Julian surprisingly is a good photographer * Apart from ringtail his other nicknames are Lord of the Ringtails, Leader of Lemurs, The King of Cool, The Monarch with the Most. The Sovereign of Soul, Master of Dancing, Fur- Face and Booty for Brains. But some people who watch him call him that retarded lemur, this is also the name Scorpion gives him. * King Julian is one of six members of The B Team to be in all of the B Team adventures until Legends of Light and Darkness where he, Django and Finn won't be in * Julian is highly dramatic in all situations like Bender, Skipper and Rarity * He is hurt by the loss of Maurice and Mort, but like Skipper he's getting better with Bender, Skipper and Pinkie Pie's Help * He is the usual proprietor of the problem that the penguins have to deal with, though Skipper and the other penguin cause many problems as well. * He doesn't like having his feet touched at all! Videos Gallery King julian 11.png King julian 10.png King julian 9.png King julian 8.png King julian 7.png King julian 5.png King julian 4.png King julian 3.png King julian 2.png King julian 1.png The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1 0039.jpg julien-3.jpg King-Julien-and-Mort-penguins-of-madagascar-20388930-403-331.jpg king julian 13.png King Julian 17.png king julian 22.png king julian 28.png king julian 29.png king julian 30.png king julian 31.png king julian 32.png king julian 33.png king julian 34.png king julian 35.png king julian 37.png king julian 38.png king julian 39.png king julian 40.png king julian 41.png king julian 42.png king julian 43.png king julian 44.png king julian 45.png king julian 46.png king julian 47.png king julian 48.png king julian 49.png king julian 50.png king julian 51.png king julian 52.png king julian 53.png king julian 54.png king julian 55.png king julian 56.png king julian 57.png king julian 58.png king julian 59.png julian 1.png julian 2.png julian 3.png julian 4.png julian 54.png julian.png Snapshot 2 (8-16-2012 11-43 PM).png king julian 60.png king julian 61.png king julian 62.png king julian 63.png king julian 64.png Images (2)j.jpg king julian 65.png king julian 66.png king julian 67.png king julian 68.png king julian 69.png king julian 70.png king julian 71.png king julian 72.png King-Julien-s-Priceless-Face-penguins-of-madagascar-30616677-870-584.jpg 47.jpg 52.jpg 9.jpg 31.jpg 24.jpg 6kj.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Retarded Character Category:Major Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Royalty Category:Megalomaniacs Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Team heroes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Tritagonists Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:The B Crew Category:Fourth in Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Drama Queens Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Narcissist Category:Bald Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:King Julian and Pinkie Pie Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Guest Stars Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Love Interests of Pinkie Pie Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Russian Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Members of The B Team in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The B Team in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Singing Characters Category:Cowards Category:The Resistance Members Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Breakout Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Bender and his Group of Friends Category:Characters hailing from the Madagascar universe